Where Have You Been?
by BelleFlightlessBird
Summary: Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice have been best friends since they were born. What happens when one day when having a sleepover they get drunk and Bella and Edward end up having a one night stand. Bella's gets pregnant and runs away what will happen when the gang find her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so hi again I have another account on fanfiction its called diamondloveheart and I wrote like two stories on it didn't go very well and I gave up because I only got 10 reviews for one story and I want to continue the stories but fanfciton is not letting me login into that account for some reason so yea this is my new story I hope you like it and now GO ON READ IT!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I WISH I DID.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Guys!" Emmett shouted from the kitchen. "Guess what I found in the cabinet!" After a small pause. "VODKA! Come on, let's have shots!"

"Totally dude!" Jasper agreed. "Let's do it!"

The gang – Emmet, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and me – were currently in the middle of a huge sleepover at Emmett's and mine apartment. We had been bestfriends since, like, we were born and I honestly can't imagine a moment in my life where I don't have these goofs around.

Anyway, I guess an introduction is in order. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Yeah: long, boring and old fashioned just about sums it up. I prefer being called Bella though – just Bella. I'm pretty normal, I guess: dark brown hair, plain brown eyes (though my friends insist on calling them "chocolate brown") and an average figure.

I'm definitely not like Rosalie – who's tall, with a shape models would kill for, and silky blonde hair that flows down her back in beautiful ringlets. She has amazing violet eyes that make almost everyone who first see her assume she's wearing contacts, which isn't the case at all. I guess I could sum her up by saying she looks like someone you could imagine on the cover of _Vogue_.

Then there's Alice, who is pretty much like a little pixie to me. She _hates _being called that but when you see her – five foot tall, with a pixie cut that's always specially tousled around, and piercing ice blue eyes – you can't help it.

Edward has bronze hair that sticks out in every direction, yet manages to look great, and bright green eyes.

Emmett, meanwhile, has a head of dark brown curls and blue eyes that are always alight with some prank or mischief.

Finally, Jasper has wavy dirty-blond hair and sky blue, always somehow calm, eyes.

Emmett and Rosalie are together, as are Alice and Jasper, so everyone expects that Edward and I are a couple. But we're not; Edward had a girlfriend called Tanya. She's the kind of girl I could never be: a tall, leggy blonde model waiting for her big break and currently living off her daddy's money.

We all, as in the gang, became bestfriends through our parents. Basically, our mums had been friends in High School, but then got separated in College. A little while later, they discovered that they had moved into the same town as a neighbourhood, where they clicked again. Only this time, their husbands (our dads) befriended each other as well.

It's been twenty years now, and everyone's interlocked together. Luckily, our parents are all happy with one another and chances of any divorces are low.

At the moment, siblings are living together. It's Alice and Edward in an apartment, Rosalie and Jasper in the other and of course, Emmett and I. I think these living arrangements are going to change soon, because Emmett and Rosalie will move in together. Then Alice and Jasper will do the same.

That would leave me and Edward.

He's likely to move in with Tanya. And me? Well, I'm going to be by myself – all alone without a boyfriend or anyone in my apartment, with a creepy old man and annoying girl as neighbours. While my bestfriends live happily together.

Back to the present, Emmett was pouring Vodka in the little shot glasses, giving everyone two each. When he was done, and we'd all grabbed a glass to drink, he did the countdown. "Three . . . two . . . one – NOW!"

We threw back the glasses, soon doing the same with the other, and then the next ten or so . . .

*** About 2 Hours Later ***

I had a feeling . . . that something was going to happen in the morning. Or maybe it was because I was so heavily drunk . . .

_Oh, what the heck_. We were all going to be hungover as hell in the morning but who cared?

**PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is chapter 2 I hope you like it and I only got 1 review for the last on and thank you purplefluffymonster so this chapter I want more review at least 10 when I get 10 I will post a new chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up and simultaneously felt something heavy on my lower back. Opening my eyes, I could see that I was in my room, the curtains were open and the sun was shining in the room. It was morning.

Turning my head to look behind me, I suddenly realised the heavy thing was a hand. Following the arm with my gaze, up the chest and neck . . . I saw Edward's face, and screamed.

"AHHH!" I yelled.

Edward opened his eyes, all slowly, and peered at me groggily. "What the hell, Bella?" he mumbled.

"Why are you in my bed?" I shrieked. Then further realisation dawned on me and I stared down myself in horror. "We're naked! Oh my God, we had sex!"

His eyes widened, but he seemed to be shaking his head. "Bella, how do you know we simply didn't sleep beside each other and take of our clothes in the middle of the night?"

"Shut up, Edward! I just know, okay?" I was talking to myself now. "My first time was supposed to be _special_; unforgettable . . . I don't even remember it! ARGH! You ruined it!"

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured, sounding sincere. "Look, can we just forget it happened? Still friends?"

I looked into his eyes. "Sure," I agreed. "But close your eyes now – I'm getting dressed."

"I've seen it all already," he chuckled, which earned him a punch from me.

"But you don't remember," I reminded him. "So shut your eyes, Eddie."

He grinned, but did as I said.

Then it hit me: Edward had a girlfriend – he technically just cheated on her.

"Take that grin off your face, Edward!" When he just continued to look confused, opening his eyes again, "You have a girlfriend!"

"SHIT!" His face grew alarmed. "Oh no . . ." he groaned, falling back down on the bed. "If Tanya finds out, she'll kill me at the very least . . ."

I laughed at his panic, and told him she wouldn't find out as I wouldn't tell anyone about our night together.

While I was getting dressed and leaving the room, I thought about what had just happened.

_I had sex with Edward. _

_He was my first._

_I wasn't a virgin anymore._

It was overwhelming at first, but then I felt kind of pleased; it hurts a lot, but I didn't remember that. Then again, I wished I could at least remember the good parts . . .

When I got to the living room, I saw Alice and Jasper sprawled on the couch. Alice was on top of Jasper, who's hand was securely around her waist. Despite their appearances – tousled hair, last night's clothes – they looked peaceful.

I assumed Rosalie and Emmett were in his room, and decided to make myself some chocolate chip pancakes. Just gathering the ingredients, I groaned as I felt a major headache.

Hurrying to the bathroom, I took some pills and by the time I had got back to the kitchen, the headache was all but forgotten. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were already there, drinking orange juice.

I made the pancakes, and after a small breakfast, they each went to their own homes.

Days went on and I worked like normal. My job was at a locally well-known restaurant – _Lilly's _– where different people came for lunch and different specials every day.

Time passed steadily, and I hadn't talked to any of the guys for nearly a month now.

"Hey, Bella! You're needed at Table Three!"

"Okay," I said to Angela, walking over to the table. "Hey, my name is Bella and I will be your server today. Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I would like the steak with salad," said the guy at the table. "And wine . . ." He paused, thinking. "What wine is good? Red wine or white wine? Hmmm, I don't know what to choose. Maybe –"

"Could you hurry up?" I snapped, losing my nerve. How long did it take to make a choice? "I don't have all day to wait for your wine selection."

"Okay, okay, I'll have the red," he said. "Talk about moody people . . ."

His comment hit home. I was really moody these days, and with terrible cramps all the time . . . _My period must be close_, I thought.

It was really tiring working almost non-stop all month, thanks to the shortage of servers in the restaurant. (About five quit at once – all really good friends who wanted to move to another country together and who left without more than a week's notice. At the moment, we had to work double shifts until people could fill the places.)

When my shift had finally ended, I headed home, feeling suddenly ravenous. A light headed feeling overwhelmed me as I got to the door, but I passed it off as exhaustion and opened the door to our apartment.

Suddenly, the whole world seemed to be spinning around me . . . I couldn't tell which way was up . . . Or down . . .

And then I blacked out.

**So chapter 2 here it is. I hope you like it I worked hard on this one. So I want at least 10 REVIEWS for my hard work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so forget about the reviews. I'm going to write this story anyway.**

**Chapter 3**

There was a steady beeping on my right.

Opening my eyes to see where it was coming from, I frowned as I took things in.

I was in a light blue room.

There was a machine next to me.

I could just about see a window further down the room, and the street outside made it seem like I was on the second floor. The room wasn't really anything special – normal décor, a chair to my left.

Confused, I jumped slightly as the door flew open and Carlisle and Emmett walked in.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked, the same time Emmett exclaimed: "Bells, you're awake! Squirt, I was so worried."

"I'm fine," I said to both of them, then turned to Carlisle. "What happened?"

"You fainted, Bella," Carlisle told me. "Emmett, would you like to tell her the rest of the news?"

"Um." My brother looked half-angry, half-reluctant now. "I don't know if _I _should . . . Fine, I'll tell her later."

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

They didn't answer, and I started to panic. "Emmett, tell me what?" I repeated, my voice getting higher.

"Bells, I'll tell you later," Emmett said softly, sitting down beside me on the bed and taking my hand. "I promise."

"Fine." I pouted defeatedly. _Yes, pouted._

Carlisle did the whole Doctor thing on me: checking my pulse, shining a torch in my eyes and telling me to look at his finger . . . blah blah.

Eventually, he finished and said I was ready to go home. He also told me not to stress and work too hard.

The moment Emmett and I had walked through the door to our apartment, I demanded an answer. "What did Carlisle tell you to tell me?"

He was avoiding my eye. "You're pregnant."

"I'm what?" His words hadn't quite reached me yet, it seemed.

"You heard me. Carlisle told me you are pregnant." He finally faced me. "Who's the father, Bella? And how could you do this to yourself? You're only twenty one! This will ruin your life!"

"That's impossible," I said slowly – the speed of my brain at the moment. "I haven't even had sex."

In any other circumstances, I never would have been able to talk to my brother like this but right now . . . I didn't care at all.

Then it hit me.

"Oh my God," I whispered. "Em, can I talk to you later? Please?"

Something on my face made him nod slowly. "But you better tell me which douchebag got my little sister all knocked up!"

_Edward_. The name was running circles in my head as I went to my room and shut the door.

The thing that happened a month ago. _Oh my goodness_. I was pregnant with Edward's baby.

He was one of my best friends.

He had a girlfriend.

If I told Emmett who the father of my baby was, he would probably try to kill him.

Edward and I had promised each other we would never mention it again. I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't _want_ to let him down and tell anyone.

_Oh my God_.

What was I going to do? I sat down on my bed, my head in my hands.

Abortion was _not _a choice. I'd slap myself for even considering it; killing was wrong, in whatever shape or form.

Adoption?

Yes, but I wouldn't be able to live not seeing the baby again.

_My _baby. I was going to keep it.

I could run away. My parents had a college fund account for me and that would be enough for my new apartment. The account had just enough money to  
keep me running until the baby was born. Dropping out of school altogether would be too suspicious, cause trouble in the future, and so I'd keep going to another, perhaps get a part time job.

I wouldn't tell anyone about the baby. Keeping in contact with my family, I'd tell them the college I was moving to had a great English program or something. I'd make Emmett promise not to tell anyone about my baby, and tell Carlisle I had given it up for adoption.

It took me a moment of shock to realise what I was thinking. And how serious I was about it.

I was going to leave my life behind, including my wonderful friends and my brother. But this would let me and my baby have a peaceful life with no one asking about the baby until I was ready to tell them. _If _I ever was.

_That's it_. I stood up. I was going to do this for the baby. Despite only knowing about it for about an hour, I loved it already – more than anything else in the whole world. I would do anything for it.

For a moment, I considered telling Edward – but then I scolded myself. Edward didn't need to know. He had Tanya and he would be upset knowing I was having his child. Then, with this whole drama, he could lose the love of his life.

Which was Tanya. Right?

**OK GUYS so what do you think so I write about Bella's pregnancy or Should I just skip it 3 years or something tell me what I should do and review. **

**SO WHO SAW MTV FIRST WITH ROB OMG I HAD THE LIVE STREAM SET UP AND EVERTHING BUT MY MUM GOT MAD AT ME OBSESSING OVER ROB AND TOOK MY LAPTOP AWAY BECAUSE I WAS STAYING UP REALLY LATE THE PAST FEW DAYS TO WATCH ROB INTERVIEWS YEA AND I JUST GOT MY LAPTOP BACK NOW I HAVENT GOT THE LINK TO THE INTERVIEW YET BECAUSE THE LINKS JOSH TWEETED DIDNT WORK YEA**

**91 DAYS UNTIL BREAKING DAWN PART 2 HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW PICS OF RENESMEE AND EDWARD AND EDWARD AND BELLA FANGIRLING OVER THOSE NESSIE JUST LOOKS SOO ADORABLE AND BELLA IS GOING TO BE ONE BADASS VAMPIRE! OK ENOUGH WITH MY BLABBERING**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I FORGOT TO THANK MY BETA Krystina AVO SHE IS WONDERFUL WITH OUT HER THERE WOULD BE NO GOOD VOCUBLARY OR ANY PUNCATION**

**HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 4**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up with the sun shining through the room. It reflected on the mirror and there was a sliver of light on the bed just above my ankles.

Yawning slightly, I climbed out of bed lazily, trudging over to the bathroom. There I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

_You look hideous_.

My hair was sticking up everywhere, resembling a haystack, and I had a really obvious drool stain on the left side of my lips.

Sighing, I felt myself go back to my room, walking over to the full-length mirror. My eyes were immediately drawn to my stomach. _Do I look pregnant? Is there a bump? _Standing side on, my stomach didn't look much different; just a little bloated. Then again, I was just one month into it.

Satisfied with my current state, I went into the bathroom again for a shower. The warm water felt amazing sliding down my back, calming my tense muscles. I brushed my teeth, wrapped a towel around my damp body and padded back into my room to change.

I absent-mindedly pulled on black jeans with my favourite purple t-shirt and matching All Star Converses. Going into the kitchen, I started making breakfast.

"Emmett!" I called for my brother, but there was no answer.

He had probably slept over at Rose's. I smiled slightly as I thought about the chain of events that would lead to; Jasper would leave for Alice's home (he hated the racket Rosalie and Emmett always made), and that would get Edward annoyed who would retreat to Tanya's.

Emmett never brought Rosalie here; we had a deal. Basically, I told him that if he came here with Rosalie, then no sex would be allowed. If he broke that, I'd bring back different guys every day, _just _to get him off my back.

Finishing my breakfast alone, I dumped my plate in the sink and decided to go for a walk up to the park. Looking at the children area, I began wondering what my baby would like. Would he or she look like me? Like Edward?

I sat down on a bench, smiling to myself and absent-mindedly stroking the small bump in my stomach. _I want the baby to have Edward's hair, and his beautiful emerald eyes_. Looking up, I watched as one of the kids ran to their parents and began to drag them to the swings. It choked me up slightly, realising my kid  
could never have a proper, normal family.

This was it.

When I got home, I started to pile my stuff in a suitcase. Packing everything I wanted was surprisingly easy – just some jeans, t-shirts and underwear. The only shoes I would take were the Converses on my feet.

As I moved my suitcase over to the corner of the room, a flash of silver caught my eye. "How could I forget you . . ." I murmured to myself, picking up the special charm bracelet the gang had gifted me on my eighteenth birthday.

It meant more to me than I could put into words. All the gemstones had been specifically chosen to represent our eye colours with brown for mine, violet for Rosalie's, ice-blue for Alice, green for Edward and two more blue ones for Jasper and Emmett. The colours were an almost identical match, meaning they could be distinguished easily. It was definitely the most conspicuous bracelet around, but I would take the risk. Finally having put it on, I grabbed my bank card and wrote a note to Emmett.

_Dear Emmett,_

_Thanks for honestly being the best big brother anyone could have. I know that when you read this, you know deep down why I left. Please don't tell anyone, Em. For me._

_Tell mum and dad I love them. Tell Alice, Rose, Jaz and Edward: no matter what happens, you guys will be the bestest best friends ever. You're probably thinking I'm crazy and that you can all help me out, but seriously, you can't._

_I don't want to disappoint anyone with what happened. It wasn't planned like this. I was supposed to have a career and everything, but you know I can't destroy what I have now. My heart wouldn't let me._

_If it wasn't obvious, I'm leaving. If we meet again, then I guess destiny allowed it to happen. I know this is a stupid thing to say knowing you, but please don't try to look for me. Remember hide and seek when we were young? I was the best at hiding, and always will be. Don't waste time looking for me please. _

_Emmett: I deliberately didn't mention the reason I'm going. Don't you dare say anything about it to everyone._

_Love you guys (I know Emmett will show you all),_

_Bella xxx_

I set it on the kitchen counter along with my set of keys. After a last look around the house, in which I let a few tears escape, I picked up my suitcase and walked out of the apartment I now never planned to come back to.

**I hope you liked that I had half the chapter up for a long time and I wrote the other half now what do you think?**

**So who watched breaking dawn I did it was amazing right bill done an incredible job isn't vampire Bella just so sexy and omg the scene when she finds out Jacobs nickname for nessie loved that moment and the suprise was really a suprise right I was crying when it finished and I stayed in the cinema until the credits finished singing along to the songs I can't believe that was the last twilight well we still have lots and lots of fanfiction to read right :( xxx**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all the people who reviewed! Love you lots you all get virtual hugs and chocolate chip cookies a whole bucket of them or a life time supply THANK YOU SO MUCH THIS MEANS A LOT TO ME to know that people are actually reading my story and appreciating it and think it's worth reading IT MEANS A LOT.**

**Thank you to my AMAZING beta Krystina AVO she is honestly the best**

**Check out her story Forever Mine IT'S REALLY GOOD**

**Chapter 5**

After much inner debate with myself, I decided to stay in a motel right on the outskirts of Seattle for a while. I knew that with a baby on board, that wasn't the wisest decision I could make but I needed somewhere temporary to calm my mind. After that, I'd find myself a small apartment that was hopefully cheap enough for me to manage life in.

"I'd like a room for – uh – four days," I told the lady at the front desk.

She didn't appear to hear, having a full-on manicure on the desk. Seriously – all her nail products were displayed in front of her on the table. _What kind of boss actually let's their employees do that?_

"What?" she asked me, finally looking up. It took me everything I had not to stare at the pink gum in her mouth, also very much on display as she chewed it disgustingly loud.

"I'd like a room, please," I repeated. _Don't get annoyed yet._ I swear to God, if I had done something like that on my job for even a moment, I'd be kicked out after an hour long lecture on etiquette and manners.

"Sure thing," she said, while she chewed. She asked me all the information needed to book the room, and I was starting to feel less hatred for her until she snorted at the amount of luggage I was carrying. Barely any, in other words.

Fuming, I thanked her and hurried to my room, desperate to get away.

There wasn't much there. Just a single bed in the corner, a small desk near to the window with a phone and old-looking computer on it.

I sighed and walked over to the window. Peering outside, I could see some trees and just a little of the road, on which cars were going by. Another door caught my eye and I went to the little attached bathroom, which was pretty much as boring as the rest of the room. There was a tub and shower, and a little bottle of shampoo.

I had been considering having a much needed bath to relax, but definitely didn't want to use that shampoo. God knows who kept it there and what was actually in it.

Already I was emotionally drained. Boredom getting the best of me, I went back to the computer and turned it on. Of course, it was ancient and therefore had to take approximately two million years to load.

I leaned back in the creaky chair while I waited, subconsciously reaching down to rub circles on my stomach – a surprisingly soothing action. By the time I had glanced up again, the internet had loaded.

My fingers trembled nervously as I logged into my Facebook page. I don't even know why I did it. Next thing I knew, I was looking through all the photos my bestfriends had posted – with all of us looking happy. There was a sick feeling in my stomach that had nothing to do with my pregnancy as I thought of how much happiness my departure would take away from them.

_Stay strong_. They were better of like this, I firmly told myself. None of them needed the tension of raising a baby thrown into their lives. They had careers, futures, ambitions . . . A tear slipped from my eye as I thought about how those would have applied to me to. Before this.

I came across a photo of Edward and Tanya, and stared at it blankly for a while. Was it right to keep his child away from him? _No_.

But if I told him, I was almost a hundred percent sure he would have hated it. He would have wanted an abortion and that with me simply wasn't an option.

His love was with Tanya.

Not me.

A sudden message appeared on the screen. From none other than Edward.

_Hey Bella! What's up? Haven't seen you in a while. ^^_

My heart was going to fall right out of my chest, it was beating so hard. _What do I do?_

Unable to do anything else, I hurriedly went to my settings and, ignoring the flashes of the conversation, de-activated my account. Cut off my final connection with Edward. With my friends.

After exiting my internet, I opened up a Microsoft Office Word document and started typing whatever came into my mind. I needed something to escape all my tension and so far, this was the only thing that actually helped me.

When I had finally finished, I looked at my screen and saw that I had written a whole chapter of what could be a book.

The storyline in my head was of a girl who came from a rich family. Her parents sent her to boarding school because despite loving her, they rarely had any free time to spend as a family. When she came back for holidays, they'd have a nanny take care of her. But when she was in boarding school, she fell for the wrong guy. The bad boy of the school. He got her into drugs, made her untameable. She dyed her beautiful blonde hair midnight black, and wore lots of eyeliner while dressing in all black. Getting into fights all the time, never doing homework or respecting teachers, becoming a whore . . . She did it all.

Surprised that such a storyline had come into my mind, I decided to stop there. This could be a book, but I needed time to think.

Saving it on the USB I had luckily had in my back-pocket, I fell onto the bed, fully-clothed. I'd go apartment hunting tomorrow, I thought. And with that, I was out.

**THERE YOU GO YOU HAVE CHAPTER 5 I KNOW ITS NOT THAT GOOD BUT IT IS KIND OF A FILLER IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTION THEN PLEASE TELL ME**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**:)**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys keep them coming :) ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED GET A ROB FROM COSMOPOLIS :P **

**Thank you to my AMAZING beta Krystina AVO**

**Chapter 6**

When I opened my eyes in the morning, it all started flooding back.

There was no breakfast.

I had no groceries.

I was alone.

Oh, and I was stuck in a small hotel room with no kitchen.

Sighing at my unluckiness, I decided eventually to go hunting for a nearby shop or café. After much procrastination, I rolled my stiff body out of the uncomfortable bed and trudged towards the shower.

My stomach grumbled, and I let my hand shoot out immediately, patting it gently. "It's okay, baby. I'll get you some food soon."

The hot water in the shower instantly relaxed my tense body, running down the stiff muscles and knots. I stood there for some time, completely still, and just let the water do its magic.

Back in my bedroom, I rummaged through my small bag of clothes and pulled out some random garments to put on. Once they were on, without even pausing to wonder if I looked okay, I walked out of the room.

Passing by the reception, I saw the same girl from yesterday. Surprisingly enough, her beloved manicure supply wasn't in front of her this time; it had been replaced with a cup of coffee as she giggled at something on her phone.

I resisted the urge to cough loudly at her unprofessionalism, and instead marched straight out of the door.

The fresh breeze hit me instantly, and seemed to be soothing my frayed nerves. I took a deep breath of it, feeling like I hadn't had fresh air in a long time.

As a way of remembering my way back to the motel, I mentally listed some of the distinctive shops and streets I was walking past. Suddenly spotting a library, I hurried over immediately.

_Just because I left home doesn't mean I can't enjoy my books,_ I reminded myself, as a I pushed the door and inhaled the indescribable smell of paper and books. It made me smile, which felt a bit unnatural since lately.

My spirit was a bit higher by the time I had finished, then walking over to a café I had seen on my way. Ordering pancakes with syrup made me smile again, especially the smiley face made on it with blueberries for eyes and a sweet cream smile. I had really wanted a cup of coffee but decided against it; my baby's health was my priority. So, instead, I made do with orange juice.

After paying for my breakfast and leaving the café, I walked over again to the library. It made me happy just to look around something familiar in such an unfamiliar place.

It was all beautiful, in my opinion. I loved the smell. I loved how there was always a stack of old books with no title on the side, and blank covers, usually untouched – kept there just to fill space.

I sighed. Nowadays, not many people came to the library, too immersed in their laptops, iPhones, iPads and all that technology. But eBooks and so on would never beat the feeling of physically turning smooth pages, with their unique texture and smell. The feeling of holding a story in your hands, all the emotions contained within that print on the pages.

As I was looking around the library, lost in my own little world, I heard a soft whimper from a corner.

My curiosity alighted, I went over to look and saw that the sound had come from a girl with short, pitch-black hair. She was sitting on the sofa, silent tears streaming down her gentle face, looking completely helpless. It took me a moment to realize that she was evidently around my own age.

Still concerned for her, I kneeled down to one side. "Hey . . ." I was about to put my hand on hers but decided against it; it would seem too weird. "I'm Bella. Are you okay? No – that's a stupid question," I sighed at myself. _She's crying! Of course she's not okay._ "I meant, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Why do you care, huh?" she sniffed. "People I know and love don't care about me – nobody does – so why would you – a stranger?"

_Good question_. "I don't know." I spoke honestly. "I don't know _why_ I care, but I definitely know that I _do _care. Now, go on, what's wrong? It'll make you feel better." I smiled.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me!" she wailed, and I was tempted to roll my eyes at all the drama. "And – and it was our five year anniversary tomorrow." _Oh. _I felt bad for her now and guilty at myself for my thoughts a moment ago. "H-he also kicked me out of our apartment and now _I–I don't have anywhere to live_!"

A lot more guilty at myself now, I patted her arm gently. "What a jerk. What about your parents? You could stay with them? Or – or siblings?" _Yes, Bella, you suck at advice._

"I can't! My parents died when I was eleven and I don't have any siblings." Her voice was full of grief.

And that's when an idea hit me.

"Well . . ." I paused, wondering if it would sound a bit over the top. Then I made up my mind. "You seem like a normal person, so, um, I'd like to make you an offer that I hopefully will not later come to regret." _Great way to phrase it, genius._

"Um, that's kinda freaking me out," the girl admitted, biting her lip in apparent worry. "First you come over randomly to comfort me, now you wanna make me an offer?"

"I just moved into the city, and I'm currently house hunting," I said it quickly, then took a deep breath. "Do you want to perhaps share an apartment with me?"

"Oh." She seemed to be taking it in. Then, she grinned, her eyes brightening. "OMG, really?" When I nodded, her grin widened and she squealed. "Thank you so much! I'd love to share an apartment with you – even though I don't really know you! You seem normal too! Oh, and my name's Alex," she added at the end.

I smiled too; something about her made me like her, and then told her, "I'm pregnant, by the way."

"Aw! OMG, how along are you?" Now I realized what it was about her that made me comfortable: her resemblance to Alice, especially with all the talking and 'OMG's.

I ignored the question for the time-being, not willing to talk about that and changed the subject. "Have you got a job?" I asked her.

"Yep. I'm an editor for Hunter Publishing Company." She smiled widely, and I couldn't help smiling back.

And just like that, we became good friends. We told each other almost everything, spending the days talking while we hunted around together for an apartment, and my little nudger grew. Soon enough, we had moved out of the small motel, and into the new apartment.

**OK I AM SORRY THAT I AM SO BAD AT UPDATING. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME *HIDES BEHIND THE SOFA* YOU HAVE MET ALEX NOW HAHA OK SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY I'M SO SO VERY SORRY FOR UPDATING**

**ANY IDEAS REVIEWOR PM THEM TO ME**

**REVIEW**


End file.
